Optical fibers can be used to transmit large volumes of data and voice signals over relatively long distances, with little or no signal degradation. For this reason, optical fibers have become widely used in the telecommunication field. As the use of optical fibers has increased, new systems have been developed for managing and organizing larger numbers of optical fibers.
In a typical telecommunications facility, a trough system is used to route the fiber optic cables. Generally, the trough system is located overhead and over the location of the fiber optic racks, cabinets, and other equipment. The trough system in even a small telecommunications facility can be substantial, requiring significant time and expense to install. Some systems require tools for installation of the trough system, adding to the assembly time and expense. Even systems that do not require tools for installation of the system may require tools for disassembly of the trough system, making it difficult to reconfigure or move the trough system once it is installed.